The Mistake
by TomMaier
Summary: Raven and Beastboy are in a heated argument, but Raven steps over the line.


**_The Mistake_**

It was another quiet day in Titan's Tower. _Was_. Until the usual duo entered the room, animatedly arguing about each other's flaws.

The other Titans were sitting on the couch, Robin, an arm draped around Starfire, holding her close as she watched a new documentary on the World of Fungus. Cyborg was nodding off on the other end of the couch, trying his hardest to stay awake. There was a muffled shouting coming from the doorway, barely noticable by those occupying the room. The almost silent hiss of the doors opening was drowned out by the shouting match traveling into the main room.

"Look, all I did was try to cheer you up! Is that _really_ so bad!?" Beastboy shouted to Raven, as though she wasn't right beside him.

"YES! Especially when it DOESN'T WORK!" she shouted back, raising her hands for a dramatic effect. She turned around in a huff and made her way into the kitchen, cloak billowing out behind her.

"Alright! An argument!" Cyborg shouted, jumping to his feet with a fist raised into the air, relieved something had interrupted the _fascinating_ show Starfire'd guilted him into watching. Looking around at the four glares he was receiving, he slowly sunk back into his seat. Beastboy's gaze turned back to Raven, who was calmly making her tea, as though they'd never been arguing. His hands shook at his side, ears turning a deep red with anger. Letting out a loud growl and a stomp, he continues.

"You know, Raven, I may not be the funniest guy around, but all I'm trying to do is make you laugh. You've said I was funny, but you won't just let yourself feel! You have to just insult me and make me feel stupid, all because I want you to smile! I want you to feel!" He stomped his way over to her. Raven just continued making her tea as though he'd never spoken. "Are you even listening to me?!" Silence. "GAH!"

The sound of a tea kettle shattering against the ground brought the whole room to silence. Everyone just stared, as Beastboy panted in anger. If you looked close enough, you could see the faint, almost non-existent outlines of an extra pair of eyes appear across her forehead. She began to tremble, balling her fists at her side, trying to contain all of her anger, but she was losing that battle very quickly. Quickly, she turned towards Beastboy, who remained unmoved. She began speaking very calmly, but anger quickly began to show in her voice.

"Alright. You want me to feel? I'll tell you what I feel. You're lazy. You're irresponsible." She began taking steps towards him, but he refused to back down. "You constantly pester me. You're immature! You can't do anything right! Your only powers consist of the help we can receive from a ZOO! And you won't ever, EVER, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, now towering over him. Beastboy stood tall, finally being fed up with how she's treated him. There was no way he was backing out now.

"You done?" he asked, angered.

"Yes" she replied coldly.

"Well, at least now I know you've been lying to me all of this time." A look of confusion came to her face. "You say you can't show emotion, but you've got no problem getting angry with _me_." He was really trying her luck with her today, and he knew it. But he'd had enough. She let loose a slight growl.

"That's because of my father! His influence over me still hasn't fully gone yet! And my mother'd always taught me that not showing emotion keeps me from destroying the universe!" She shouted in his face. He let loose a frustrated sigh. Turning around and heading towards the door, he began again.

"Look, if you're going to go and try to guilt trip me with all of the basic 'Boo-hoo, I'm Raven' routine, just quit it. Your stupid parents have nothing to do with why you won't show emotion."

_That's_ when it happened.

She muttered something under her breath. He could barely hear what she'd said, and she hoped he wouldn't. She knew it was a low blow, but that didn't stop her. Once he froze mid-step, she knew she was caught. She smiled slightly, too angry to care. She knew she'd won this argument. Slowly, he turned around to her, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"What did you say?"

"I said at least they know not to take a boat over the falls" she said, with an evil grin.

"RAVEN!" the other Titans shouted to her. To everyone's shock, Beastboy let out a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said" was his quiet reply, in a cold voice, one that wouldn't have sounded so strange, had it come from anyone else. He hung his head and turned away from them, heading out of the door to his room. As soon as he'd left, the room fell silent. Cyborg spoke up first.

"Raven, are you crazy!" he shouted, getting to his feet, making his way into the kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking!?" she shouted in her face. She just kept her gaze on the floor. "The guy's nothing but nice to you, and you go ahead and make fun of the guys parents?!"

"Cyborg take it easy-" Robin started, standing on his feet.

"NO!" he shouted at Robin, making Raven jump. Starfire had her hands covering her mouth, nervously watching the argument continue. "That was uncalled for!"

"Don't you think she knows that?!" Robin shouted back. "Just look at her!"

Cyborg turned to her, and saw her eyes filled with tears. He knew she felt bad, but he was still angry. He let out a deep sigh. He put his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to his. "Look, I know you feel bad, and you're probably very embarrassed right now, but you need to apologize. _Now_." She nodded slowly, and began walking towards the door, bringing her hood up to cover her face.

As she walked down the halls, tears began streaming down her face. She focused, keeping her breathing even. Right after her anger left her, she was brought into the harsh reality of what she'd done. She took someone's most powerful weakness, and slammed it into his face. Someone who'd been nothing but kind to her, someone who'd go out of their way, knowing the results, just to try to get her to smile. Someone she lo-

She stopped walking. She was here, at Beastboy's door. She stared at it for a solid three minutes, before raising a hand to knock. That's when she heard it. A soft whimpering coming from inside of his room. She leaned her ear to the door, and listened closely. It sounded like a dog. She flashed back to the night Terra'd turned on them. Her heart sank.

_Did I really hurt him that bad?_ she thought to herself. Without a second though, she phased through the door and entered his room. She saw him lying on his bed as a dog, curled around a small photograph. Beastboy looked up at her with sad eyes. The sadness was quickly replaced by anger. He stood up and began growling at her. She gasped, shocked at the aggression he'd displayed. She gulped as he got near. He hopped off of the bed and began walking towards her. Slowly, she got down onto one knee. Beastboy stopped and stared at her, locking eyes with her. She brought her arms out in front of her, gauging his reaction. He stared for a moment, then took off on a sprint towards her, allowing her to embrace him. Once in her arms, he morphed back into his human form, wrapping his arms around her. The two began openly crying. Raven was the first to actually speak up.

"Beastboy...Garfield...I'm _so_ sorry." She continued on, sobbing. "I never wanted to-to hurt you. I really didn't. It's ju-just that you made me so mad, I just couldn't help it. And I-I know you didn't mean what you said, and I want you t-to know I didn't mean it either!" She held him more tightly. "You're my best friend, Garfield. And I'm sorry. Sorry about how I've treated you over the years, my short temper, everything! I just did it because..." she paused for a moment. He looked up to her, tears streaming down his face.

"Because why?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Because I-I love you, Garfield. I love your jokes, your immaturity, all of it! I don't ever want you to change, Garfield. I just say all of these things because-because I'm afraid to feel." She began talking in almost a whisper. "I've been told my whole life that if I feel, bad hings will happen, so I never felt. Then, here you come along, making me feel like a giddy schoolgirl and I-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers. She was shocked at first, but began kissing back. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she closed her eyes, savoring the tingling sensation of her lips against his. She felt her emoticlones going absolutely crazy. Even Rage was cheering along with the others. Slowly, they pulled apart, a blush lightly painted across their cheeks, eyes locked onto each others.

"So, do you forgive me?" she asked quietly.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile. A small smile graced her lips as well, as she leaned in for another heart-melting kiss.

"So...who's the photograph of?" Raven asked. Beastboy's face grew a wide smile. He quickly got up and grabbed the photo off of his bed. He sat himself down beside Raven.

"Me and my parents" he answered. "My mother, Mary. My father, Mark, and me, Garfield."

The remainder of the day was spent went Garfield. She listened to old memories and stories he'd had with his family. Just another day at Titan's Tower.

**There you have it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
